Unscheduled generator failure is a major contributor to wind turbine down time. While monitoring the condition of an induction generator is similar to that of an induction motor, generator current may be governed by an external load. It is thus, difficult to apply monitors designed for induction motors to determine electrical and mechanical faults that may occur.